Deathly affections
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: This is a story about Phineas, Ferb, and their friend Lyn, Lyn carries a Secret that nobody knows, and this will soon change everything. Rated T because of Character Death, OCxFerb, One-Shot, Sequel will be up soon!


**Hello my Fellow readers and others! So, I've dicided to make a oneshot again! Though I've written this story a long time ago already in my own language (which means I have to look for childishnes and mistakes, replace them, switch languages and all...), I have also made some changes, It's a romantic story now, and the end will be suprising, This is a oneshot that you have to read before I start a new story about the very same people, a sequel actually, but for that you have to read this. Enjoy! (PS. I use flashbacks in this story, sorry for that)**

**Warning: Contains Character death.**

* * *

Lyn was laying on the street, it was raining, though that was pretty strange: It hadn't been raining before, and it didn't look like it was raining either, but something wet was at her head, so it couldn't be anything else than rain.

_Flashback~_

_"It's almost done!" A boy with blue eyes, red hair and a normal skin smiled, looking at Lyn, Lyn knew the boy as Phineas Flyn, a happy 15 year old boy, his stephbrother, Ferb Fletcher, didn't say anything, he just worked on the machine they where making a bit more. Ferb had green hair, which was a bit strange, but looked good on him anyways, blue eyes and a tanned skin from working in the sun all day. Both boys where long, and not very muscular, but anyways they looked good._

_Ferb was a little longer in length then Phineas, and after six years still the silent one of the two. The fifteen year old redhead grabbed a wrench and looked at Lyn, who had putten her Lightblonde hair up in a ponytail, her lightblue eyes showed she was tired of the many worries het life brought her (which she had never told Phineas or Ferb about), but they also showed that she was just as exited as Phineas and even Ferb where._

_"It's Done!" Phineas said, jumping up and walking over to Lyn, taking her hand, and ignoring a glare of his stephbrother. Lyn was used to the affection both boys showed her and just smiled (Phineas had a girlfriend, and she didn't really mind about Ferb having feelings for her). "What is it actually? You never told me." she said, Phineas smiled, but his stephbrother answered._

_"With this you can find your father." he said, Lyn grew silent for a while. She knew her father already, though she had never told the boys. She knew who he was, **what **he was, and it scared her a lot. She didn't want to find him again, she didn't want to see his red eyes again, knowing they would never be the same blue they had been before, the same blue she had._

_Lyn backed away from the machine, not realizing she was shaking her head. "I... I..." she whispered, her eyes never leaving the machine, like it was going to attack her. Both boys stared at her worriedly, realizing that this hadn't been their very best idea. Suddenly Lyn turned around, and started to run away, out of the garden. Panic and Fear filled her eyes, and Ferb realized they had to go after her, but they where to late._

_"Lyn! watch out!" Ferb yelled, it was the first time he ever yelled in his **life**. It didn't work a bit, and before the tree of them knew it, Lyn was laying on the ground, she had been hit by a truck, a platypuss stepped out of the drivers seat, Phineas stared at him a while, not sure what to say, but then turned to Ferb, that kneeled down by Lyn's side._

_And it was not raining, it was wet by Lyn's head, because there was blood on it._

_Flashback ends~_

"Ferb..." Lyn whispered, focusing on his face, he pushed her hair, that had gone loose out of her ponytail, out of her face. "Lyn, it's going to be alright, you are going to be alright." Ferb mumbled, Lyn shook her head, ignoring the pain. "It's not going to be alright, Ferb." Phineas kneeled down by the two also. Looking from Ferb to Lyn, and back, the two of them didn't seem to care, just watching each-other. "It... It's not going to be alright... at... at all..." she coughed, blodd spilling out of her mouth, Ferb didn't care, it wasn't important right now.

"Lyn, you **are **going to be okay, You have to! I... I can't go without you..." Ferb said. "I love you..." he whispered after it. Lyn smiled, like she was seeing something the others couldn't see. "I love you to Ferb..." her eyes closed, she wasn't there anymore. She was death.

Perry watched this, he couldn't believe it, he had killed her, he had killed a girl, he had killed the girl that was the best friend of his two dearest, and one of them was in love with her. And they knew now, they knew he wasn't just a platypuss. He closed his eyes, and dicited. He walked back intpo the truck taking his head, and taking a laser out of it, pointing it at his own heart. He was death to, but the police never found him, Major Mollogram and Carl did.

_~Jump in Time  
Two weeks later~_

The burial had been a week ago, Phineas and Ferb where sitting at Lyn's grave. Isabella walked up to them, placing a hand of Her red haired boyfriend's shoulder. "Come'on, I'll make you some thea." she said, Phineas stood up. "You want some tea to Ferb?" Isabella asked, he didn't look up. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while." he whispered, Isabella and Phineas both nodded and walked away, leaving Ferb alone with his thoughts, though he would never be truely alone.

Ferb stood up, and looked at the grave, taking something out of his pocket. He trew it at the grave, and turned around, tears in his eyes. "I loved you!" He yelled. "I loved you and you left me!" He fell to his knees. "And I still love you..." He breathed in deeply, stood up again, and walked away. Leaving a shining pendant on Lyn's grave, a neckless.

_~Jump in time  
That evening~_

Red eyes where seen just a little above Lyn's grave, the earth was moving, and out of the grave stood a girl, with long, Lightblonde hair, and a beautiful skin, her eyes where red. Vampiris'm suited her well. This was what she was, though she never wanted to be, this was in her blood, this was what she was born to be; Like her father. She didn't have a choise, she never had one, her now stoned heart hurt of the feeling she had. Loss, hurt, pain, and love. Lyn bowed down, and took the neckless, putting it on. It was Ferb's.

With that, her humanity shut off, and she felt nothing but thirst. "Hello Lyn." a voice sounded, Lyn shot away from the voice, "A little jumpy aren't we?" he asked, Lyn looked from behind the three she had hided behind.

"Father?" she asked, her red eyes, glowing in fear. "It's time we start talking." The man stated.

**_The End?_**

* * *

**So, that was the story for now! Of course this is not the end at all! A new story is coming soon, and that won't be a One-shot, but you had to read this before you could read the other story.**

**See you soon, My fellow readers. *Light turnes off, Only red eyes are shown, and someone is laughing very hard and evil...**

**(Sorry, just had to put that in there...)**


End file.
